In recent years, there have been provided electric vehicles in which a motor driven on the basis of electric power supplied from a battery is used as a drive source, hybrid vehicles in which a motor and an engine are used as drive sources, and so forth besides gasoline vehicles in which an engine is used as a drive source.
In the hybrid vehicle according to the related art, a travel plan, which is a control schedule for the motor and the engine for an expected travel route, is prepared when the vehicle starts to travel in order to allow the vehicle to travel with a high fuel efficiency. In preparing the travel plan, the fuel consumption amount during travel is estimated, and the travel plan is prepared using the estimated fuel consumption amount. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-27472 (JP 2011-27472 A) describes a technology for calculating a fuel consumption amount required to travel along links on the basis of the link length of the links, the average vehicle speed, and congestion information, exploring for a route that minimizes the fuel consumption amount, and preparing a travel plan that minimizes the fuel consumption amount when the vehicle travels along the route found in the exploration.